Only Fault
by renisanz
Summary: Ronon wakes up in a strange place. A longish drabble.


_**Prompt:**__ R/J what if Jennifer weren't from Earth, but really from Sateda_

A splitting pain in Ronon's right temple caused him roll awake. He lifted his right hand to brace against the pounding in his forehead. His limbs felt heavy, like he'd been stunned several times. His wrist felt heavier still, and it was only when he heard the distinctive clink of metal links—a chain—that his senses shot to full alert.

He sat up too quickly, and the room tilted and spun. Ronon grunted against the nauseating dizziness. His usually strong stomach revolted and he leaned over the side of the bed he just now realized he'd been laying on. At the last second he saw a small bucket placed conveniently close to bed, and most of his vomit landed in it rather than on the floor.

Great.

He had to admit, though, he was starting to feel a little better, if not much. Slowly pushing his torso up from it's position leaning over the side of the bed, Ronon managed to sit up without the nauseous sensation from before.

Better.

He took in his surrounding as the pain in his head had subsided to a more tolerable throbbing. There was a faint glow of screens set on a table a few feet in front of him. Various bottles, vials...looked like samples of things.

He was in a lab.

Ronon thought it was strange that only one of his arms was bound. He lifted his free hand and picked up the heavy chain attached the the metal cuff around his wrist.

Not good.

Instinctively, He hand brushed the side of his leg, searching for the comfort of his holster and the solid handle of his blaster against his palm. Instead he me with empty air as his hand brushed the side of his pants. He reached in his hair to find a small blade to pick the lock on the cuff.

"You won't find anything there, either."

Ronon whirled to his right at the voice. He was surprised to see a petite young woman standing in the doorway. "Took me forever to find all of them," she said, as she stepped down off the slight step and into the room.

Ronon just stared at her as she walked over to his bedside. He was surprised that she didn't seem afraid of him, but then, she stopped a few feet out of his reach, folder her hands in front of her and regarded him.

"I'm sorry about that," she said, indicated his bound wrist. "I just didn't want you running off before we could talk."

"How did I get here?" Ronon asked, narrowing his eyes at her.

She pursed her lips and looked at some spot on the floor and sighed. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath she proceeded to recount the night before, how a few men who were still loyal to Kell had followed him out of a bar and confronted him. Ronon put up a good fight, but he was overtaken by a lucky shot. She had managed to intervene before more permanent damage resulting in death had occurred.

"But, I sort of had to kill you. Or I injected you with something that made you appear to be clinically dead..."

Ronon glared at her and winced.

"Yeah," she nodded, the fringe of golden bangs bouncing in time. "Sorry about the headache."

The pain started anew as Ronon tried to process the information. He remembered the scuffle, now, but the details were blurred by the amount of alcohol he'd consumed before everything went down.

"Who are you?" he asked the woman.

"My name is Jenn Kelir. I'm a healer, doctor, whatever you want to call it."

"Why would you risk your life to help me?"

"I remember you," she said in a quiet voice. "From Sateda. I remember you and Melena."

Ronon's heart stopped at her words.

"How...?" he managed to say after a long, tense moment.

Jenn rolled a chair over, and perched her bottom on the back with her feet resting on the seat, making her eyes level with his. She sat just out of his reach, her slim fingers fidgeting, toying with the ends of her long, brown braid as she told him her memories of the siege on Sateda, how she had survived, and why she had brought him here.

. . . . .

_A/N: I hope I can rewrite this into a longer fic eventually. I haven't written Ronon whumpage (physical, anyway), so this is an interesting challenge, and then there's the AU aspect of it. I don't quite know how I feel about this right now, so feedback is much appreciated._


End file.
